


The Nuts and Bolts of Love

by MikiSpazz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSpazz/pseuds/MikiSpazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pangeasplits requested: …where is the AU in which Erik owns a hardware store with his cute husband who charms everyone at the register omg</p>
<p>So basically, just a one shot fluff fill of this. It might become one of those things where I fill it in more and more later, but for now this is a standalone bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nuts and Bolts of Love

Erik almost threw a wrench at the customer’s retreating back.

The only thing that stopped him was Charles’ arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He felt the gentle nudge of Charles’ head between his shoulder blades, and let his arm drop slowly to his side.

“Darling, please. I was the one flirting with him, no need to get so agitated. I didn’t mean for it to go so far, but he was an absolute delight. Did you know he was Canadian?”

By now Erik had extricated himself from Charles’ embrace and went to put the wrench back on its proper shelf. He had been in the middle of restocking some of the tools when he had overheard the conversation Charles had been carrying on at the register.

“I know you work here on the off days when you don’t have a lot of university work to be doing, but do you really need to bat your eyes at every customer you ring up?” Erik growled as he pushed the cart farther up the aisle, Charles lounging at the end and keeping an eye out for customers. Their quaint little hardware shop didn’t see much action during the day or week, but there were still some regulars that came by often. Hank was one of Charles’ favorites, always up to some new project and could jabber away for hours about it.

“I can’t help my natural charm, it just oozes out. I exude pleasure, so people tend to be happy to chat. But I never mean anything by it. You know I love you.”

And then he flashed Erik was of his signature grins, his chin and the corners of his eyes creasing, his hair falling haphazardly into his eyes that got Erik every time. And Erik melted, like he always did.

“Ugh, away with you. I think I heard the bell, watch the register, make sure we don’t get robbed,” Erik grumbled as he ducked his head to hide his own smile. Charles walked down the aisle to run his hands over Erik’s hunched shoulders, and then stooped to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Hurry up and finish shelving so we can lock up for our lunch break.”

“It’s only a quarter to ten, though.”

“Well, it might be a bit of a long lunch. I want to prove to you just how much I love you.” 

Erik was pretty sure Charles didn’t even get to the register before the box was empty and he was flicking the lock on the door to close the shop.


End file.
